western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dutton
John Dutton is a Montana rancher. He owns one of the biggest cattle ranches of the United States. He is essentially played by Kevin Costner, but Josh Lucas played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Dutton was born into a family of ranchers. His ancestors have been through good and bad times to gather land and make a home in Montana. Marriage & family Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. He married and started a family with Evelyn Dutton. On March 30, 1997 she was out riding with two of their children and fell off her horse. Help came too late and she died. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses John and Evelyn were blessed with four children: Lee, Jamie, Beth and Kayce. They live and grow up on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Kayce extended the family, marrying Monica Long and having a son named Tate, the grandson of John Dutton. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak His oldest son Lee died when he was protecting the family ranch in a feud with the Broken Rock Indian Reservation. Lee’s brother Kayce came too late to help him as he died of fatal gunshot wound by Robert Long. In July, 1997 John was brought to help deal with a young boy trespassing on a nearby ranch. It turns out the boy, Rip Wheeler, killed his father after he murdered Rip’s mother and brother. John decided to welcome the orphan boy into his family and let him work on his ranch. Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 Illness When in his 60's Dutton was diagnosed with colon cancer as a tumor made his way into his colon. He was cured by way of operation, having cut two feet out of his colon. Season 1, episode 4: The Long Black Train He kept it quiet to his family, but his son Jamie was told by Governor Perry and John later confirmed it to him and Beth. Season 1, episode 6: The Remembering After the operation John visited the hospital for a CT scan. Dr. Fielding wanted to make an appointment for an endoscopy as he saw a mass on the scan. However, John said he had no time and left the hospital. Season 1, episode 7: A Monster Is Among Us He didn’t make an appointment, so when things took a turn for the worse and he started coughing up blood, he was brought to the hospital and again had a major surgery. This time he took his doctor’s advice to heart and started physical therapy. Love life Although his deceased wife Evelyn was the love of his life, John tried to find love elsewhere some time after her passing. He had a relationship with Montana Governor Lynelle Perry, whom he knew since they were growing up together. She also lost her partner, more than 10 years before. Season 2, episode 3: The Reek of Desperation Hobbies In his spare time John likes to go fishing, sometimes with Carl Reynolds. He also hunts every now and then. Season 2, episode 6: Blood the Boy Work Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. The Dutton family ranch is everything John Dutton lives for. He does not only own it but is still running it and works on it on a daily basis. It is his wish to keep the ranch in the family, but after Lee’s passing it is hard for him to find a way to let his children take over the ranch, as they all chose a different career path. Montana Livestock Association Click here for the main page of the Montana Livestock Association. John is a Livestock Commissioner of the Montana Livestock Association, making it possible to have influence on an organization that gets things done on an even bigger scale. Incident(s) *While driving a horse trailer Dutton got in a car accident with a truck of Paradise Valley. He had some slight injuries but his horse was worse off and had to be killed. *John started coughing up blood every now and then. At one point it became too much and he fell down. He was flown to the hospital by his own helicopter, provided with first aid by veterinarian Sam. Season 2, episode 1: A Thundering He was further taken care of in the Bozeman General Hospital. Season 2, episode 2: New Beginnings *When the rivalry between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and businessmen Malcolm & Teal Beck got out of hand, the Becks went after John's grandson Tate. He was found missing when he was feeding his horse at night. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes Dutton made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images John Dutton.jpg Young John Dutton.png Daybreak.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 9.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 1.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 1.jpg The Unravelling - Part 1.jpg The Unravelling - Part 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 5.jpg Videos See How It All Began Yellowstone Season 1 Opening Scene Paramount Network Yellowstone 'Horse Tamer' Official Sneak Peek ft. Kevin Costner & Luke Grimes Paramount Network A Shootout on the Ranch Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Jimmy Takes a Wild Ride Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network ‘I Will Erase You from the Future’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network 'Dutton Family Tales’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton vs. Tourists Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Rip Wheeler Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Season Finale's Opening Scene Yellowstone Paramount Network First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Walker Quits the Ranch Yellowstone Paramount Network Cassidy Reid Dives In to Her New Role Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton Confronts Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Paramount Network John Confronts Jamie Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Ride Away From Their Problems Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Reflect on the Loss of Evelyn Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton, Thomas Rainwater & Dan Jenkins Face a New Enemy Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘You’re the Devil I Know’ Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton Shares a Moment w His Father Yellowstone Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters